In digital cameras, images are represented by data and stored either in the camera's memory or an external memory device from which they can be accessed by a user. A significant advantage to digital cameras is that users then have the capability to manipulate the image data in a number of ways. Users are able to operate on and modify the images, transfer them to other devices, incorporate them into documents, display them in a variety of formats, and the like. Thus, in comparison to conventional cameras, digital cameras introduce a variety of capabilities and enhancements.
The digital camera incorporates a central processing unit, memory, and many other features of a computer system. Accordingly, the digital camera is capable of concurrently running multiple software routines and subsystems to control and coordinate the various processes of the camera. One subsystem of particular interest is the image processing subsystem that is used for analyzing and manipulating captured image data in a variety of ways, including linearization, defect correction, white balance, interpolation, color correction, image sharpening, and color space conversion. In addition, the subsystem typically coordinates the functioning and communication of the various image processing stages and handles the data flow between the various stages.
Most digital cameras today are similar in size to and behave like conventional point-and-shoot cameras. Unlike conventional cameras, however, most digital cameras store digital images in an internal flash memory or on external memory cards, and some are equipped with a liquid-crystal display (LCD) screen on the back of the camera. Through the use of the LCD, most digital cameras operate in two modes, record and play, although some only have a record mode. In record mode, the LCD is used as a viewfinder in which the user may view an object or scene before taking a picture. In play mode, the LCD is used as a playback screen for allowing the user to review previously captured images either individually or in arrays of four, nine, or sixteen images. Digital cameras can typically be coupled with a peripheral display, such as a television set or a computer display. In this manner, the user may view the various images stored within the digital camera on a larger display.
A problem exists however when a user attempts to view an image captured with the camera. Sometimes a camera user will rotate the camera, when capturing an image, in order to get a “full length” or “portrait” shot of the image being captured. This presents a problem when it comes time to view the image on the LCD screen of the camera because the user now has to rotate the camera in order to properly view the image. Additionally, if the image is exported to a peripheral display, such as a television set or a computer display, the user can't properly view the captured image, without rotating her head in an uncomfortable fashion or manually manipulating the image with image processing software.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system that allows a digital camera user to view captured images without having to rotate her head or manually manipulate the captured image. The method and system should be simple, cost effective and capable of being easily adapted to existing technology. The present invention addresses these needs.